


國王遊戲

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 國王遊戲, 對不起沒給到陳生戲份嚶嚶, 現背, 部分we來串場了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 不會再玩國王遊戲了。金建學發誓。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 17





	國王遊戲

**Author's Note:**

> *現背的全員國王遊戲  
> *交往關係的只有doon，但嗯，國王遊戲就是該打散的kk

## 

「大家，玩國王遊戲嗎？」在休息時間靠在牆壁玩手機的李建熙忽然舉著手機，興奮之情溢於言表。

孫東柱正躺在呂煥雄的大腿上休息並被呂煥雄把玩著頭髮，聽見李建熙比平常高了幾個興致的語調，他戳戳呂煥雄的肚子，讓他理理他的親友。呂煥雄嘆了口氣，經驗告訴他李建熙並不會有什麼好的點子，「那是什麼？」

「就是抽籤，」李建熙讀著手機里的規則，「然後簽里會有一個國王和一些號碼，抽到國王簽的人能命令其他號碼做事哦。」 

「例如呢？」在照鏡子的金英助一邊觀賞著自己如常運作的盛世美顏，好奇地問道

躺在地板上的李抒澔搭話，「3號背著5號出去圍著公司跑十個圈之類的？」

「果然是抒澔哥，」李建熙對李抒澔比了個wink，「你很懂嘛。」他亮著眼睛，「不覺得會很有趣嗎？」

大眼攻勢的對象正是在場唯一一個對遊戲興趣缺缺的呂煥雄，甚至連孫東柱也已經支起了身，盤著腿坐直了。

此時金建學接完水回來，李建熙即晃著手招呼他過來，「哥我們在玩國王遊戲」

金建學連拒絕的份兒也沒有，就一頭霧水被招呼著坐下。而拿擅自開始遊戲的李建熙沒辦法，呂煥雄嘆了口氣妥協了，「只玩一會兒」

得到了呂煥雄的首肯，李建熙舉起雙手歡呼，他就知道呂煥雄一定會應下來的。

既然沒籤筒，孫東柱靈機一動，從旁邊的櫃子摸出一副撲克牌來，大概是之前不知道誰在這個練習室練習個人技時遺棄的產物。公司多的是出現在奇怪的地方的莫名其妙東西，一直放著又沒人捨得去扔，於是一直在角落里放著，等待一個好心人拿出去廢品回收。

（「話說撲克牌里沒有1號誒」呂煥雄後知後覺的道。「那用A代替啊」「啊…對哦」）

「我是國王呢」金英助笑著舉起手中分到的紅心國王，上翹的嘴唇笑得危險，似乎在盤算些什麼。

「嗚哇真的，」呂煥雄摸摸自己忽然雞皮疙瘩都起來了的手臂，「英助哥那個笑絕對不是在想什麼好東西」

「煥雄啊怎麼能這樣對你哥說話呢，」金英助誇張地按著自己的心臟，「我心碎了」

……這哥是百分百陷在羅密歐的角色里走不出來了。

「我的指令很簡單，」

金英助故意頓了頓，在場的人不禁緊張地咽了口水，靜待貓樣的男人下達這個遊戲里第一次的命令。

「1號來啵啵我吧」

「什麼啊能這樣子的嗎？」孫東柱不滿地嚷嚷，顯然對擅自更改遊戲規則的金英助很無語。遊戲本來就是要國王命令別人做事並看戲，現在國王也參和進去可不是要亂套了嗎？

「嗯——又不是不行的？」李建熙用手指戳戳自己的太陽穴，「這裡的規則就只是說要聽從國王的命令。」

反正1號都不是他，人都是看戲不嫌事大。

「不過這個命令還挺簡單」金建學亮出自己的5號牌，中獎的人並不是他。「到底誰是1號？」

這下換李抒澔一臉生無可戀了。

「真的要親嗎？」他舉起手中明晃晃的紅心A說，「萬一有人路過不就把我當奇怪的人了？」嫌棄之意盡在臉上。

金建學噴笑出聲，「放心，英助哥的臉每天都洗得很乾淨」他一掌拍在李抒澔的肩上，「加油」

孫東柱甚至還給李抒澔比了個guts，他都憋笑憋得快沒氣了，乾脆一顫一顫的笑得停不下來，整個人都在抖。

「啵啵嘿啵啵嘿」李建熙和呂煥雄已經一唱一和叫起了口號，連帶孫東柱也一邊笑一邊給拍手打拍子。

李抒澔不情不願地挪到金英助身邊，而國王本人對眼前人的忸怩的狀態十分滿意，玩心大起。

「抒澔啊，我特別給你選，你想親我臉頰、額頭、還是——」金英助故意抿著唇作害羞狀，「你想親在我的唇上嗎？」

神經啊誰要和你親嘴！！！！李抒澔心中萬馬奔騰，臉上一陣青一陣紅的翻雲覆雨十分精彩，但是，他瞥見金英助藏在的發絲下紅了的耳尖。

莫名的，他想撕碎那副從容的表象。

「好啊」，李抒澔抬起金英助的下巴，他湊的很前滿意地看到金英助臉上浮起淺淺的紅，「親在你唇上怎麼樣？」

他們靠得很近。

「建學啊，寄旭叫你去錄一下mixtape」練習室的門忽地被推開，最近染成深發色的姜賢求探了個頭進來。

「…不好意思打擾了」

門又被關上了。

「阿尼啊賢求你聽我解釋不是你想的那個樣子」

李抒澔伸長了手，對著已經關上了的門哀號。見他面如死灰的慘況，成員們很不給面子的無一笑得拍地，孫東柱甚至趴在地上狂笑不止，「救命笑得我肚子疼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」

作為被親的一方的金英助倒也沒差，只是苦了李抒澔大概要背負上莫名的流言好一陣子了。

「誒但剛才哥還沒親到英助哥」李建熙善意地提醒了四肢著地的李抒澔。

李抒澔一臉生無可戀，爬起來敷衍啵了一下金英助的臉頰就算翻篇了。

「來吧來吧」呂煥雄憋著笑拍拍李抒澔的肩膀，總算是稍微察覺到這場遊戲的好玩之處。「抽一張」

李抒澔仍然是那副懨懨不樂的模樣，相反金英助彷彿吃了開心丸一樣此時容光煥發，笑吟吟的從呂煥雄遞過來的牌里抽了一張。

孫東柱的水瓶被他放到遠處的桌子上，趁著呂煥雄忙著分牌的空隙噠噠噠的跑過去又噠噠噠的跑了回來，在剩下的牌拿了一張順勢坐在金建學身上，整個人陷在金建學盤著的腿間。

「呀」金建學哭笑不得戳戳孫東柱的腰側，孫東柱為了躲他而往旁邊倒，又被他撈了回來。

抽到國王的李建熙正為下達什麼指令而苦惱著，他伸長雙腿，見被孫東柱當人肉靠墊的金建學忽然靈機一動，「4號在這一輪結束前都坐在3號上吧」，他仰後咯吱咯吱的扭了扭脖子，「這次的倒霉鬼是～誰～了？」

沒人動。

李建熙呆了呆，「誒？什麼情況？到底是誰啊？」

等一下。呂煥雄瞟了瞟一如既往把金建學的大腿當椅子坐得舒服的孫東柱。

「該不會是你們倆吧」

「很不巧地，」孫東柱舉起了自己和金建學的卡片，「的確是我們」

周遭都是粉色泡泡在飄了，鬼信你的不巧啊。

「但是啊」李抒澔從孫東柱手中抽走了牌，「剛才你才是3號吧？」

這下金建學忍不住大笑出聲，「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我就說剛才抒澔哥看到你的牌了啊疼疼疼」

松開咬著金建學的孫東柱轉頭朝李建熙發動大眼動人小鹿眼睛閃亮亮攻勢，「哥～」他甜絲絲的拉長了尾音，「你不想建學哥壓死我吧？」李建熙一臉無辜，避開了孫東柱的視線吹口哨。見對李建熙無效，孫東柱改變主意對李抒澔拋媚眼，「哥～」

「知道錯了嗎？」

「知道了知道了」孫東柱猛點頭。

「對不起呢？」

「對不起」幾乎沒經大腦般脫口而出，雖然不知道為什麼要道歉但總之要先道歉。

「嗯ok～」李抒澔滿意地點點頭，「通過。」

耶～！孫東柱歡呼，重新陷進金建學的懷裡。

看著和樂融融的兩人，「怎麼我還是有點不爽」，這一輪一點火花也沒刷到出來的李建熙抱頭，「比起是我的更像抒澔哥的國王輪」

李抒澔在那邊拍拍他的肩膀，「沒關係朋友啊，」剛才的壞情緒似乎已經一掃而空，「這麼出乎意料才叫人生」

「知道那個嗎？」孫東柱忽然想起了什麼般自顧自的一個人大笑，他拍拍金建學的大腿，「this is dongju’s free estate」 

「啊~是在推特上那個？」呂煥雄插話。難得他上次也碰巧看到了那個帖子。

Yes。拍著手的孫東柱整個人挨在金建學身上，金英助本想發話讓孫東柱別壓死金建學的，但看見他的三弟笑得見牙不見眼的傻子樣，金英助又默默把話吞回自己的肚子里。什麼比得過本人樂在其中。

「別再傻笑了」呂煥雄翻著白眼再度把洗好的牌遞過去，「抽吧」

喔哦。金建學訕訕的笑著，從呂煥雄手上隨便拿了一張，然後翻開。

紅心國王比以往更燦爛的對他微笑了。

「是建學抽到嗎？」探了個頭過來的李抒澔故作遺憾搖頭，「不用說他一定只會說些超弱的命令」

「？？」今天也是容易被李抒澔惹毛的小雞，「李抒澔你死定了」金建學從鼻子哼了聲，「本來我想說讓人出去脫衣跑圈的」 （「看吧果然很弱」李抒澔用肘子頂了頂金英助）他冷笑，「4號和5號啵啵吧，嘴對嘴那種」

練習室一陣靜默，外面的風捲起落葉又重新砸回地上。

「哇建學你真的」率先緩過來的金英助一臉不可思議，「被什麼上身了？」

「好吧，我承認這個程度的確不弱」李抒澔聳聳肩，他把手中的卡片扔了出來，「但是很遺憾地告訴你我並不是4號或5號」此時他眯成縫的眼睛令第n次令金建學感到不爽。非常的。

坐他隔壁的李建熙也把牌亮出來，「幸好我也不是」語畢甚至像條蛇一樣扭了起來，興奮之情盡在言表，「國王遊戲要這樣才好玩嘛，建學哥good job！」

「呀！」孫東柱推搡坐在他下面的金建學，他手上的卡片正是四個紅心，「你要整人怎麼要把我混進去！」

「我哪知道你是4號啊！！！」金建學委屈極了，他想整整李抒澔而已，可沒想到不小心連帶孫東柱也被陷害了進去。現在他只想拍醒三十秒前的他，單純讓人出去跑圈脫衣大喊自由真是耀眼不香嗎？？？

「別後悔啊建學哥」，呂煥雄從地上站了起來，「這可是你說的」

李建熙和李抒澔叫起了呼聲，吹著口哨，連金英助也是抱著肩，酷似貓的眼彎彎的。

孫東柱抬起頭來，走了過來的呂煥雄逆著日照燈的光，看不清表情。反而是他身後的金建學焦躁不安地抱緊了他的腰，另一隻手的指甲陷進了肉里。

呂煥雄在孫東柱前單膝跪下，此時孫東柱才看清呂煥雄的表情——那是具有侵略性的、帶點挑畔的笑。後來想起，那個笑想必不是對他而是對他身後的把自己糊裡糊塗拱了出去的金建學。呂煥雄捧起孫東柱肉乎乎的臉頰，李建熙光明正大地拿出了手機要拍視頻。

他禁不住揉揉孫東柱的臉頰肉，小孩最近瘦了很多，連珍貴的肉肉也掉了不少。「...我親咯」

「知道啦煥雄哥你快」

呂煥雄低頭封住了那喋喋不休的小嘴。

呼——

黃色的歡聲四起，特別是李建熙，大概是主唱獨有的發聲那叫得不是一般的響，孫東柱敢發誓要是哪天大樓崩塌了那一定是李建熙的禍。

「哇這個場面真的好勁爆，」

門又被推開了，挨在門邊的朱廈璘挑起一邊蠟筆小新眉毛饒有興致打量，「沒想到你們兩還挺有百合感的？」

「什麼勁爆......OHMYGOD！」

孫東明來遲了一步，看到自家的雙胞胎被最親的哥哥捧著臉親吻的震撼令他差點站不穩，要不是朱廈璘扶著他，他早跌坐地上了。緩過神來後他神色複雜地看了看被孫東柱坐在大腿上和別人接吻的金建學的表情，他忍不住打了個顫，是從沒見過的陰晦。

「本來想找你們吃飯的，」孫東明朝對他們招手的李建熙搖搖頭，「還是不打擾你們了哈」打著哈哈推著還想留下來看戱的朱廈璘走了。

見兩個不速之客又走了，呂煥雄才放開孫東柱的臉，小孩的臉紅通通的，都不知道到底是害羞出來的紅還是憋氣憋出來的。斜眼看到金建學越發陰沈的表情，呂煥雄故意蹭了蹭孫東柱的鼻尖，滿意地手掌碰碰自己的嘴唇，對著李建熙的鏡頭說道，「多謝款待」

「Oh yeah~！拍到了好東西了，」按下暫停鍵，李建熙興奮地回放相冊里的影片，李抒澔則是朝孫東柱比了個大拇指，「東柱被啵啵時候的表情很可愛」

「......但跟煥雄哥啵啵的感覺好奇怪哦」孫東柱抿著唇，若有所思說。他感到金建學環著他的手更使力了，暗自好笑，怎麼這哥這麼好懂。他往後蹭了蹭金建學的脖子，順便敷衍地對興致盎然地問了「是嗎？」的金英助點了點頭。老實說大哥狀況外到孫東柱大感神奇，敢情整個房間里感受不到金建學的低氣壓只有他了——剛才東明看了金建學一眼就逃走了這一點他是不會漏掉的。

總之。孫東柱翻開這一輪他的牌。三顆桃心跳躍著，這次的國王也不是他。他嘆了口氣，抬頭就看到說著我是國王的呂煥雄舉起了他傾心的國王牌。

「剛巧我口渴了......」幾乎是一點猶豫也沒有，「2號的人去貢茶跑腿吧！」

「Ei~哥的指令好弱哦，雖然但是我也要喝」孫東柱先是嫌棄了一番，的確呂煥雄的指示比剛才的簡單多了。

「而且不能用外賣app」

「嗚啊好狠」金建學聳聳肩說。

最近的貢茶都要隔好幾條街才到，出去的人一時三刻是不能回來了。

「呀呂煥雄！」

只見李建熙躺在地上長手長腿亂甩耍潑，聽見悲號的他舉著2號的簽徬佛下一秒就要跳起來和呂煥雄互掐。

果然點餐就是要李建熙，而風暴外的李抒澔狀甚滿意，順便和還在地上躺屍的李建熙下單，「我要平常那個」

「英助哥」爬起來的李建熙眨巴泛著淚光，「你一定不忍心看你疼愛的弟弟獨自一人去買貢茶吧」

「但是啊建熙」金英助給李建熙揉直他亂繞的頭髮，「要聽從國王的命令，這不是你說的嗎？」

這下李建熙也欲哭無淚，抓著手機拖著行屍走肉的步伐去找經紀人了，臨走前還不忘記擱下狠話。

「呂煥雄你給我記住啊！！！！！！！！！！」

…...這下整個公司都能聽到他的叫聲了。

呂煥雄掩著耳朵，腦子被李建熙走時的宣戰布告震得疼痛。

「平時vocal練習的成果」李抒澔拍拍手，從地上彈了起來，「不過這不是典型邪惡角色被主人公打敗時會說的話嗎？」

「但建熙也不是壞人吧。」金英助無奈接話。

「逼著我要啵啵你誒，不是惡黨是什麼？」李抒澔本來眯成縫的眼睛一下子瞪大，似乎對金英助的話不可置信。

「呀李抒澔！」這下換金英助不滿意了，「親我一下很委屈嗎？又不是讓你親嘴！」

「對啊哥，怎麼你還像個初中生般耿耿於懷」不管過程好像稍微有點傷害到98line的友誼，待會兒有貢茶喝的呂煥雄心情好極了，甚至已經站在鏡子面前，重新跳起休息前一直練的新舞來。

「啊？」李抒澔漲紅了臉，「你哪時哪分哪秒哪隻眼睛見到我害羞了？？」

風暴另一頭的孫東柱在玩金建學的手指，作勢要放進嘴裡咬，「你說，該不會第二天就開始傳起98line不和這種流言吧？」

「沒關係，」金建學無所謂地聳聳肩，「反正也比傳出你和呂煥雄的戀情這種莫名其妙的傳言更靠譜」

見金建學全身上下散髮著怨氣的樣子，孫東柱那1%的為他哥哥們的和諧的煩惱也拋於腦後，笑著用手指托起金建學的下巴，「嗶呀啊，你該不會是嫉妒了？」

沒等到金建學的回應，他們兩齊齊被後方在被貓捉老鼠，啊不是，是松鼠撞到，李抒澔倒只是絆了一下，可憐了他們和大地母親來了個親密接觸。鼻子被砸的金建學氣得從地板一躍而起，加入追逐松鼠的亂戰。

今天的tom and jerry還是如期上映呢。

很久很久以後......（並沒有）

練習室的門被充沛的精力甩開，一個李建熙站在入口耍帥，一手叉腰另一手往天指，門後甚至有過分耀眼的中午的太陽射了進來，就同聖光在閃，襯托他猶如動畫片里的英雄降臨的姿勢。

只是過沒兩秒英雄就在地上起不來了。

「怎麼你們都開始練習了，」他不可置信地捂住臉，整條人緩緩順著牆壁滑下。

「那我的復仇大計不就沒法派上用場嗎」

甫還用威風凜凜的姿勢進門的李建熙此時正蹲在地上哀嚎，後面跟著陪他去買貢茶去的忙內經紀人，手上拿著一袋兩袋冰飲料，好不狼狽。

雖然說目標是芋頭奶茶，既然走了過去了孫東柱也順便同情地拍拍一蹶不起的李建熙，「哥別灰心，復仇並不急在一時」，從經紀人小哥手裡接過塑料袋，「西柚尼給你hwaiting！」

地板上的李建熙有氣無力地抬起手，「謝謝東柱......hwaiting」 就在他感嘆wuli忙內麻吉天使，孫東柱吸了一口奶茶後，「哥這個怎麼這麼淡？？？？不是說了七分糖嗎」

…...算了，天使人格只會出現那麼一會兒。

「你小子別抱怨！！」

今天也是很和諧萬那個肆，真是可喜可賀，可喜可賀。

——

後記：

當天，呂煥雄的日記本里：

‘今天玩國王遊戲了，也是一如既往的吵鬧呢’

主人寫寫划划了加了好幾筆，日記本上隱約能看到在一堆划線下的字。

‘補：東柱的嘴唇好軟好軟’

——

後記的後記：

練習過後的房間只剩下收拾啞鈴的金建學和滑著手機等他離開的孫東柱，其他人早爭吵著吃烤肉還是吃炸豬排一窩峰走了。

孫東柱瞥了一眼金建學的方向，自從他被呂煥雄親了以後他的男朋友心情都肉眼可見的低落。嘛——要是不低落就換孫東柱要慌了。

金建學收拾完後走了過來，孫東柱自然伸著雙手要金建學扶他起來。只是沒預想到金建學扶他起來後把他壓在牆上，眼前的低垂著眼的金建學渾身散髮出很不妙的感覺。小動物的本能告訴他現在的金建學處於一個極度低氣壓的狀態，再不離開的話很可能就會被吃定了。字面上的意思。

「建學哥？」他試探性地叫道。

金建學摸著他的臉湊了上來。

舌頭伸了進來仔仔細細掃蕩他的牙根，舔過上顎時孫東柱忍不住軟了腰，金建學的吻很激烈甚至帶點狠勁，他蜷曲的手指抓著金建學的白T下擺，啊——孫東柱倒在金建學的懷抱里時想，果然是吃醋了。

「…...消毒」

看。

「你是小孩子嗎」

金建學沒有說話，而是加深手上的力度抱緊了他。好吧——孫東柱承認他是故意沒推開呂煥雄的。難得看到金建學吃醋的樣子真是，欲罷不能。況且孫東柱眷戀金建學的擁抱，有時候抱緊他到喘不過氣來就最好不過了。

「我果然最喜歡哥了」

孫東柱悶悶開口，就像每個早上剛睡醒時，帶點慵懶的聲線，搔癢金建學的神經。

「不管是吃醋時的樣子，還是做俯臥撐時的樣子，我都喜歡到不得了」

踮起腳尖，兩人那一丁點的身高差被他拉近，「你說我該怎麼辦呢」，說話輕到幾乎是自然自語的呢喃，碰了碰金建學的唇，他說，

「我都是你的」

end.


End file.
